Little escape
by bastet-sachmet
Summary: [Sequel to Words between the sheets] Neal surprises Rebecca with a little vacation just for them alone.


_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us. Everything belongs to Jeff Eastin and USA Networks_

_Author's Note: This happens if you stumble over a quote that makes you think about White Collar... And don't forget to review guys!_

_**"Where be bonds to bind the free? All the world was made for me." **__Volatirè _

With a big happy smile Neal paid the taxi driver and turned to the house in front of him. He knew Rebecca was living there in her small apartment even if he only knew about it from her stories. With a light swing in his steps he went up to the floor she was living. For a last time he checked his tie and fedora before he knocked. He heard something falling to the ground with a thud even through the door before she opened him swearing like a sailor, her hair in a disheveled bun up do, her glasses sitting slightly lopsided wearing an oversized button shirt he recognized as one of his and starring at him like he was a three headed alien.  
"Neal?"  
"Surprise!" he gleamed in joy and pulled the bunch of deep red roses from behind his back in front of her.  
"What the heck? Are you insane?"  
Rebecca looked into the hallways anticipating there will be hundreds of cops following him.  
"I would say my mom got me tested but you know that would be a lie."  
"You are crazy."  
"I know."  
"And I never watch tv with you again," she scolded him before she put her glasses back on her nose. With a girlish giggle she leaned at the door frame and simply looked at him.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked confused.  
"I count to ten and either the Marshals find you till then because you are way out of your radius or you explain to me what this is all about."  
"I took vacation," Neal grinned like Cheshire Cat.  
"Vacation? Since when does a convicted felon on a work release program get vacation?"  
"I just took one," he shrugged like they were talking about the weather.  
"And?" she stretched the word.  
"Ok, officially I have a concussion and need to rest till Monday."  
"It's Wednesday."  
"I know."  
"So the unofficial part?"  
"Is a surprise? Will you let me in?"  
"Are you a vampire?"  
"As far as I know I don't sparkle."  
"Or turn into a weird monster if you got fed after midnight."  
"No, that's Moz," he joked still hoping she will let him in. She sighed surrendering and freed the door to let him in.  
"Well, my dear Neal, come in."  
He gave her the roses while he entered her apartment. Instinctively he took a fast look around but got distracted by her giggles.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Old habits die hard."  
"What?"  
"You were checking out my apartment!" Rebecca laughed and went to find a vase for the flowers.  
"Caught my right handed. Can I make up for it?" Neal asked with already a plan in his mind.  
"Depends on what you can offer!" she shouted back through the rooms.  
"A long weekend with me?"  
"You know I need to find a new job."  
"And you know you need a break from it. Come on, just this weekend. You, me, a nice view..."  
"And a bed. I know what you are up to Mister!"  
"You don't even have the slightest idea," he smirked self confident and impish. She came back in time to see Neal's smile and looked at him suspicious.  
"What are you up to?"  
"How long do you need to pack a suitcase for the weekend."  
"Long..."  
"How long?"  
"The whole weekend if you don't spill right now what you have planned."  
"It's a surprise."  
"You repeat yourself."  
Neal stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.  
"I know."  
"Uhm …...hi," she stumbled over her own tongue.  
"I thought we were past this."  
"Sorry," she blushed and looked away.  
"You are now a good girl and pack for the weekend. Only the necessary things."  
"How should I know what's necessary if you don't give me a hint?"  
"We stay in New York. That's all I say."  
"That could still imply millions of possibilities."  
"It is still in Manhattan."  
"Not really helping me out here. Is it within your two mile radius?"  
"No, but Moz controls at home that it still looks like I would be at home."  
"And the FBI won't get suspicious?"  
"No, they all saw that I hit my head very hard in the office today and Peter is on vacation with Elizabeth."  
"On vacation?"  
"I don't know if you could really call it vacation. Her mom is having a huge celebration for her birthday and Elle wants to see some childhood friends."  
"It sounds nice."  
"It does but you need to know that her dad Alan and Peter are still a bit wary of each other."  
"Why?"  
"Alan is a psychiatrist and I guess you can imagine how uncomfortable that makes Peter feel."  
"Ah okay. But could you please tell me where we're headed?"  
"A very nice place in Manhattan with a special arrangement waiting for us and you better go pack some things."  
"Okay, I give in."  
Rebecca disappeared in her small bedroom.  
"Will we go out?"  
"Could be. I wouldn't bet on it."  
"Ah, okay. So that implies I should spend more attention on the lingerie department?"  
"See, this is why I like smart women."  
"Idiot..."  
"Ouch, that hurts."  
After packing a small suitcase Rebecca went into her bathroom to apply some make up and get her hair done.  
"Neal, will it get me into trouble that we...?"  
"Have I ever gotten you into trouble?" he asked leaning in the door frame with his winning smile.  
"Let me think about it. I got interrogated by the FBI, I got fired... I would say yes."  
"Okay, you got me."  
Rebecca had to laugh when she saw that sad puppy dog look on his face. She went over to kiss him.  
"Don't give me that look. You know pretty well what you have done."  
After quite an hour they were ready to leave.  
"And you don't want to tell me where we're going?"  
"No, I think you can wait a bit longer. It's only one taxi ride away."

When they finally reached their destination Rebecca blinked suspiciously at Neal.  
"The Library Hotel? Seriously?"  
"I thought it would be perfect for a nice little escape."  
While Neal was headed to the entrance Rebecca was still stuck on the pavement.  
"Come on..."  
"Neal, you are not going to steal something from their collection, aren't you?"  
"No! What do you think of me? It is just for us."  
Rebecca sighed and followed him. She took a stroll through the lobby while Neal got their key and made a dinner reservation.  
"You ready?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I got distracted."  
Neal had to smile about her blushing again and took her suitcase. Together they rode up to the eight floor.  
"Eight floor?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because if they really follow the Dewy decimal system this means..."  
"We will end up on the floor with literature as topic."  
"You did this on purpose."  
"And if ?"  
He got his answer in form of her kissing him fiercely. They quite missed their floor. A little breathless they searched for their room number which appeared close to the elevator. With a big grin he opened the door and she ran past him to be first. With a girlish giggle he loved so much about her she stood in the middle of the room and slowly turned around herself.  
"Gosh, this is so big and did you see the bed? It is double the size than yours! And it looks so fluffy! Oh gosh is this champagne next to the flowers?"  
Rebecca stepped closer to the table where the vase with the roses stood and looked closer squealing in joy when she saw the Belgian chocolate. A pleading look hit Neal and he just nodded those were for her. Carefully she opened the box and tried the first one humming in delight. Neal stepped next to her and pulled her into his arms.  
"Let me try some," he smirked and kissed her again till they needed to breath again. "Don't you want to open the presents?"  
"Presents?"  
Rebecca's head shot around searching for said presents and found them on the night stand next to the big bed.  
"Yes and it's up to you to open it."  
"Oh I love presents, they are like little mysteries you are allowed to discover. When I was little I couldn't wait for Christmas morning. Ok, I still can't wait for it but …...I love presents …...and uhm, Neal?"  
Helplessly she looked up at him because she managed it to bind herself with the ribbon that was wrapped around the box thanks to her talking so much with her hands.  
"Does the excited little kitten need help?"  
"Kitten?"  
"Yeah, you look like a kitten that got itself tangled up in wool."  
She shot him a dirty look.  
"I am glad you think this is funny. Could you help me out now? I want my presents."  
Skillfully he untangled her and Rebecca immediately went on to continue the unwrapping. With a look like a rabbit in front of a snake she looked inside the gift box.  
"Something wrong?"  
"You... this...I mean...what the hell?"  
"Yeah?" Neal smirked anticipating.  
"Well I think my yoga class should pay off."  
"Yoga class?" he blinked now a bit confused.  
"Yeah, you need to be pretty flexible for this one."  
With a mischievous gleam in her eyes she pulled out a copy of the Kama Sutra.  
"I heard about that," Neal replied with a chuckle.  
With rolling eyes she got the remaining items out of the box and spread it around her on the bed. Neal thought it really looked a bit like a child at Christmas. Rebecca giggled excited, happy and a bit embarrassed.  
"This is so strange."  
"Why?"  
"Neal, look around! This room looks like a library department! With the bed and all this sinful stuff around me it feels like doing something forbidden."  
"And?"  
"IT'S FANTASTIC!" she yelled snickering. "Even if this sounds like the fantasy of a really wicked mind if you think about it without sitting here."  
"You think this is a wicked fantasy?" Neal asked in a husky voice and bent forward.  
"I can picture things that really deserve to be called wicked," she replied with a deep voice and a smile that told him she did not only speak the truth but also had some of these fantasies herself.  
"Like?"  
"I won't tell..."  
"Please."  
Rebecca needed to look away from his pleading puppy look.  
"No..."  
"Rebecca..."  
His voice was low and deep and made her shiver pleasantly. She could feel his breath on her neck and desperately tried to count to ten to calm herself down but got stuck at four with every try.  
"Rebecca...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you tell me?"  
"Maybe one day."  
"I will die out of curiosity."  
"That's impossible."  
"You need to tell me!"  
"You need to distract yourself then," she replied and started to put the bubble bath melt, the feather tickler, body dust and Kama Sutra back into the box. When she wanted to add the massage oil at last Neal took it from her hands.  
"I think I know a way to distract me."  
"You can't be serious! And our dinner?"  
"There are still a couple of hours left."  
"If this is the case..."  
With a big grin she jumped from the bed, got the chocolate and champagne only to vanish into the bath room. With a predatory smile he got rid of tie and jacket, got the champagne glasses and followed her. Seconds before he entered the bath room he heard how she started to prepare a bath.

Hours later in the evening they barely made it in time for their reservation but were now sitting in the hotel restaurant. Rebecca filled her glass with wine thoughtfully while they waited for their orders.  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
"Nothing."  
"Your face doesn't say it's nothing."  
She sighed and took another sip.  
"I think I shouldn't feel so comfortable with all this."  
"Why?"  
"Because I know why and how you can afford it?"  
"Rebecca, if this is a problem for you..."  
"No," she cut him off, "You got me wrong. It's not a problem."  
"I don't understand," Neal frowned.  
"I should feel bad about it but I don't."  
"You think you should have a guilty conscience?"  
"Yes."  
"And you don't have one?"  
"Yes!"  
"You worry about the fact you don't worry?"  
"If you say it like this it sounds stupid."  
Her gaze went outside. Neal took her hands and kissed her knuckles.  
"This isn't what I wanted to say. Seems like I have to distract you now."  
A smile appeared on her face.  
"You are unbelievable."  
"I think a stroll through the hotel would help for starters."  
"And further?" she inquired.  
"We will see what the room service has to offer."  
"Room service?" she asked confused.  
"Yes, you know the champagne is empty and they have a great collection of wine..."  
"I am afraid I know where this will lead to," she chuckled.


End file.
